


Second Chances

by RikkuShinra



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comic-Con, F/M, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: Inspired by Interstella's "Chance of a Future". While Ravus attends peace talks with Insomnia's ruling council, Loqi attends Insomnicon.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Nyx Ulric, Ravus Nox Fleuret & Loqi Tummelt
Kudos: 2





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Interstella's Chance of a Future. So a fanfic of a fanfic? I wish there would have been more Imperial focus, especially since Ravus' sister was kidnapped and taken to another country. And Ravus may be the only one to stand Loqi.

"It's Insomnicon!" Loqi huffs, his excitement unrestrained tossing the pair of prosthetic elven ears into the air. It's a week before they are to attend the peace treaty signing and the Lieutenant Colonel is being more insistent that he attend the Con with him pushing Ravus to ditch his first visit as High Commander of the Imperial Army to Insomnia–formerly Lieutenant Commander of Niflheim and her Territories, but that all changed with the Lucian council unmasking Titus Drautos as General Glauca– in favor of playing dress up as fictional characters. Loqi showers him with a gap toothed grin, its sweet in a way, like the way a viper smiles as it waits for a mouse. Ravus ponders on the times he had seen that smile, playful or cruel, years upon years of darkness that brought them closer than he ever thought. "It'll be fun." Loqi holds up brochures filled with various fantasy book covers and small bits about the authors.There is no sense in hiding his own delight at Loqi's excitement, he's even gone so far as to hand make the costume Ravus would be perfect for.

"Come on man," the gears shift as Loqi changes tactics. "Just, go there do your dance with all the stuffy politicians and then meet me at the con in your outfit." Ravus dares to glance at the fae outfit. He's sure it isn't one hundred perfect book replicated, based more on the movies, true to the style of Middle Eos and if he dared, Loqi even based it slightly on what his own royal dress would look like and his homeland in which book are based. If Ravus wanted to give Loqi a bit of an ego boost, which he would if Loqi wasn't mentally thirty, he'd point out the fine stitching the younger officer had learned from a certain doe eyed Lucian. 

"What is it that you're going as?" Loqi draws in, chest puffing out with pride. In a different time and place this would be playing out differently, Loqi wouldn't be begging for Ravus to attend a con, to busy with drills and honing his skills to become what he was produced to be while Ravus slaves away to protect the last light in his life. 

How things have changed. 

"You'll just have to show up." 

Ravus plans to, even out of costume, and glances at his watch with a frown. There is a sixteen year old, a child to everyone that isn't aware of the circumstances, running wild in Insomnia's streets. Caligo reaches for his glass of water and glares pointedly at the youngest High Commander to hold the post since the fifth century when Dominic the Bloody lead a crusade that resulted in the reign of Tonitrus XI. He already hates Ravus for receiving preferential treatment the last eight years, the way the Emperor simply passed him over and gave the position of High Commander to some kid. He slams his glass down a bit to hard, glaring not at the Lucians and the renegade Oracle but her dear brother. 

It helps to silence the back and forth banter of acquiescent "Is there a problem General?" Ardyn coos, staring at him down the blue line of nobility, Ideolas eyes him impassively–best to let his dog do the work. Caligo cools his features, lips thinning as he bites his tongue. 

His gaze shifts quickly to the Chancellor, "no Sir." Ravus chin cocks up placing distance between him and the grumpy General. Regis glances to his son, then, and if intel is correct, to the familiar blonde,the Prince's lover,  _ intended _ , some moronic ideal of love, Caligo leans back tugging on the hems of his dress uniform. They all disgust him, he can't wait for the heavens to fall and everything burns. Ideolas will see his greatness and the intellectual prowess he would bring to the position of High Commander and then Ravus would be gone, pushed down the ranks till he is just an insignificant drone. 

Regis stands, his council members following suit. "How about we adjourn for an hour. Lunch will be served."

Voices flow into the once somber chamber as the council and Imperials walk out together, Ideolas amusing himself with the King's tales of what Insomnia has to offer, Noctis and Prompto glued to the hip. Ravus doesn't look at them, his eyes scan the ebony halls for his sister but she is nowhere in sight. It's a painful defeat, he has lost her to the Lucians. He gives up his search as his phone vibrates, Caligo sneers, huffing as he walks past. 

Ravus turns away, his interest for his sister lessening as he sees Loqi's name flash on the screen. "Hey, where are you?" Loqi shouts over the phone, voices and booming music behind him. "You won't believe who I ran into." 

The phone chimes a moment later, Loqi is quiet long enough for Ravus to look at the photo message. Luna is beautiful. Gone is her normal pristine appearance and it takes him a moment to realize she too has dressed up, a shield maiden that Ravus can only recall from history books as Feyja, a third century Queen that ruled Tenebrae and parts of Niflheim. 

Beside her is a man and by his tattoos the man is easily identified as a Galhadian. He too is undercover, although he looks more like a Galhd hobo. Ravus hopes he is Luna's bodyguard and not a possible suitor. 

"Whose the guy?" Ravus brings the phone back to his ear cutting Loqi off in the middle of him listing everything available at Insomnicon. 

"A Glaive, possible brother in law? The Lady seems to like him."

"She also likes newts and oglops yet don't foresee her marrying those or him."

"Hn, that is true. Remember she did marry a stable boy once." Ravus grunts, rolls his eyes as one of the Citadel's attendants announces lunch. "But she did marry a soldier once." Child's play, Ravus recalls the cold winter day where Luna insisted she marry a shy boy who hid behind his mother's skirts, in hopes to stop a war. Ravus, forever pulled into her play accidentally ended the marriage thirty minutes later when the boy confessed his allegiance to Ravus with a hug and Luna punched him in the arm. "She wants to see you."

"Tell her I love her." 

"Ravus?"

Iedolas glances grimly at Ravus as he passes, lips pulled thin, "get them out of the city. I will meet you near the Norduscean gate. Bring her with you."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel Loqi should have a bit of a gap tooth, that just adds to his personality that Square never developed and a love of books versus Prompto who loves video games.


End file.
